The invention relates to container caps and, more particularly a cap for use on, for example, a container capable of dispensing, but not limited to, liquids, powders and solids including, for example, capsules, caplets, tablets, and gel caps.
Safety or child resistant caps are used to reduce the risk of children accessing and ingesting dangerous or toxic items. Prior attempts at designing and engineering a safety or child resistant cap for dispensing items are either insufficiently childproof or too difficult for an older adult to open. For example, existing child resistant closures require a simultaneous push and turn manipulation with one hand holding the container and the other hand pushing down on the closure while turning the closure in the unscrewing direction. Another example requires holding the container in one hand and with the other hand squeezing the skirt from the opposite sides and simultaneously unscrewing the closure from the container. These prior attempts do not, however, provide an adequate child resistant design to a flip top closure. Generally, the common flip top dispensing caps used for tablets, such as vitamins and drugs, use a screw on non-child resistant cap. However, those type of caps can only be used on products that do not require a child resistant feature. There is, therefore, a need for an efficiently designed child resistant flip top dispensing closure.